<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Work and kiss me dumbass by momodraw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648512">Work and kiss me dumbass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/momodraw/pseuds/momodraw'>momodraw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Sapnap Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Surprise Kissing, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/momodraw/pseuds/momodraw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a test next week but Sapnap doesn't seem to want to work.<br/>Maybe Dream can help him? Even with a cost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Work and kiss me dumbass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>▪Hello! This is my first work posted on Ao3 so if there's any problems with the tags or anything please tell me, I still need to figure some thing out with this :v</p><p>▪English isn't my first language ,I'm actually French so if there's any misspellings please let me know it so I can change it :)<br/>Anyway, Dreamnap, hope you like this and have a great day! :D</p><p>▪Idk if it's the same in english countries but like one period = 1h okay? &lt;: </p><p>Dialogue:</p><p>Dream  = D] "..."<br/>Sapnap = S] "..."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">《3rd person POV》</span>
</p><p>• 2nd of February, 6:31am and another borring day to go.<br/>
The soft chirping of the birds and the bright sunlight passing through the thin white curtains slowly woke him up as he rubbed his eyes, a little reflex he had whenever he got up.<br/>
Getting up wasn't his favourite thing to do, to say the least, but school waits for no man.</p><p>After some minutes of thinking about every and no thing, he finally got up, thinking that the quicker he'd get ready, the quicker he could take a nap or at least make coffee. He didn't especially liked coffee, but it was necessary to keep him awake at least some more hours. It's true that the sleep schedule of the boy wasn't the best but he, almost everyday, slept for 2 hour a night, waking up at 5:30am every. single. day, except for weekends and vacations of course.</p><p>He sat on his bed, and looked at his closet. Dark colors were mostly present, only some little peeks of bright and flashy ones here and there. He walked towards a big dark ripped jean that he took with a black belt that had sliver chains hanging on it. He moved around some clothes that were on the floor and found a black turtle neck shirt that had long sleeves and a white t-shirt that had a little orange and yellow flame crocheted on it. He quickly got the clothes on and walked towards his bathroom, where he brushed his teeth and messily tried to arrange his hair. He cleaned his face with some water and walked back to his room, opening a little drawer on the side of his bed, where he pulled 3 thick and shiny silver rings.</p><p>He checked the time, '6:57am'<br/>
He kept looking at his phone for some second before realising :<br/>
<b>"Shit I'm fucking late again"</b><br/>
He tried to put his clothes as fast as he could without falling and started running to his front door but remembered he forgot his bag so just abandoned the idea of getting to school on time and decided to skip his first period and maybe second.</p><p>So he started to slowly walk to his school, taking as many turns and long roads as possible to arrive at 8:12am in front of the schools gates. He sat on a bench not too far and waited there until 9am when his 3rd period started, blasting some good songs in his headphones and getting lost in his throughs.</p><p>He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, strangely familiar to someone's he knew.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">《Dream's POV》</span>
</p><p>• I woke up at 6:02am, not too bad I guess.<br/>
I took a white t-shirt and a dark green hoodie from the clean pile of clothes I forgot to put in my closet yesterday. I looked around and saw the dark blue jean I had left on my chair. I got into the shower and quickly cleaned myself up.<br/>
I got out at 6:14am and dressed up, brushing my wet hair into something acceptable for the day.</p><p>I walked towards my little kitchen, making myself a cup of coffee. While it was preparing itself, I looked in my fridge and took the milk. I carefully placed the hot cup on the table and poured some cold milk into it, turning the coffee from a dark and deep brown to a sweet noisette color.</p><p>'6:29am, half and hour before my first period.. I should start going in 10 minutes or something'<br/>
I through as I walked back to my room with my white cup, sitting on my bed and scrolling down Twitter while taking some sips of coffee.</p><p>At 6:42am, I got up, took my bag and started heading to school. On the way I took some croissant for me and Sapnap.<br/>
(A.n: I'm french what did you expect? Donuts?)</p><p>I got to school 5 minutes early, so I sat in class and waited for Sapnap. Knowing him he was probably still asleep 15 minutes ago and wasn't arriving before at least 2nd period.<br/>
Spoiler alert ,he didn't.</p><p>When he didn't showed up on 2nd period, I just lost all hope in him. Literally I asked him to be there early today, just today so we could go in the library to work on our next test. Not to offence him, but Sap wasn't the best with tests, just take a look at his grades.<br/>
<em>'Whatever, I'll probably find him outside, as usual.'</em></p><p>The bell rang and I quickly walked outside the school, to see Sapnap on his phone, sitting on a bench. I walked behind his and moved a hand on his shoulder, which probably scared his because he turned around fast, hands gripped on the bench.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">《Sapnap's POV》</span>
</p><p>• I turned around to see Dream,god damn Dream who fucking think it's funny to scare me.</p><p>
  <b>S] "God damn Dream stop scaring me like that! And stop smiling like a fucking idiot I want to punch you"</b>
</p><p>Dream laughed and handed me a croissant. Okay he's forgiven now.<br/>
I took a bite and looked up at Dream who was just staring at me.</p><p><b>S] "What? Do I have something on the face?"</b><br/>
I asked, whipping my mouth with my sleeve.</p><p>
  <b>D] "No whatever, so why are you late this time? When I specifically asked you to not be?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "Wow stop with those long words what-"</b>
</p><p>Dream giggled a little and said,</p><p>
  <b>D] "Cm'one! Sapnap you said you were gonna try and didn't even showed up on 2nd period. You could have ran or something"</b>
</p><p><b>S] "You really think I'm gonna run to get to school? Never man, that would ruin my reputation of 'lazy bitch' "</b><br/>
I laughed, but that didn't seemed fun to Dream, who just stared at me.</p><p>
  <b>S] "Dreaaamm calm your nerves downn buddyy, how much coffee did you drank?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "Wha- where does the coffee enter? I just think your stupid-"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "Hey! I just think your stupid too!"</b>
</p><p>We just looked at each other, until Dream started laughing. But the problem is that he just didn't stopped. So I stood here, watching a tall blond man laughing his ass off.</p><p><b>S] "Okay stop it now"</b><br/>
But he still didn't stopped.<br/>
I moved my hand to his head and pulled a bit of his hair.</p><p><b>D] "OWw what the fuck! Let me and my hair laugh in peace"</b><br/>
He said as he tried to open my hand to walk away. I just closed my hand even harder. He moved one of his big hands on mine and took it, trying to pull it away.</p><p>His hands were smoother than I imagined. I've never really gave attention to that, but his hands which had visible veines and some scars were really smooth. I actually trough they were kinda raspy or dry, even more when Dream told me he sometimes helped his father cut trees and all. Maybe they used gloves? I don't know but his hands were nice. They also fit perfectly on mines, which were tinier.</p><p>Oh and what the fuck am I thinking about?<br/>
I looked at Dream, who seemed pissed, so I opened my hand, letting him go.</p><p><b>S] "Uh sorry I just got lost in troughs"</b><br/>
Yeah, I was thinking about your nice big hands, and how well they were fitting with mines actually. Damn I'm a weirdo, thinking about my best friend's hands</p><p><b>D] "Yeah I guessed so when I called you but you didn't responded"</b><br/>
He said. Damn this is so awkward now.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">《3rd person POV》</span>
</p><p>• The boys walked to their 3rd and last period before lunch, mathematics. Of course the teacher asked Sapnap why he was marked absent on the 2 latest periods, which he responded with a angry and annoyed tone:<br/>
<b>"For nothing that fucking concerns you"</b> and walked to his place.<br/>
And of course he got suspended, and 2 hours of detention.<br/>
He sat in the back of the class beside Dream, who was laughing at him.</p><p><b>S] "Stop it asshole"</b><br/>
He whispered angrily at the blond.</p><p><b>D] "You're so dumb Sap, it's the 4th time that you get detention because you talk back and you continue?" </b><br/>
Dream said cockily, smirking at Sapnap who was just pounding at this point.</p><p><b>D] "Hey, I was joking bud"</b><br/>
Dream said as he rubbed Sapnap's shoulder, who turned around to face the other.</p><p>
  <b>S] "Yeah whatever 'bUd'"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "Hey! Don't start mocking me or you can say bye to your help on the next test"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "Oh cm'one now, Drea-"</b>
</p><p><b>"Dream and Sapnap, if you two want to keep this conversation it'll be out of my classroom!"</b><br/>
The teacher interrupted.</p><p>And Sapnap of course got up with his bag, took Dream's one and walked out of the class. Dream sighed and followed Sapnap out of the class.<br/>
Sapnap closed the door behind Dream and have him his bag.</p><p><b>D] "Are you fucking serious man" </b><br/>
Dream said, pissed. They had a mathematic test next week and didn't wanted to miss the classes.<br/>
But of course Sapnap didn't cared.</p><p><b>S] "Whaat, it's just mathematics! And just one period!"</b><br/>
Sapnap whined as Dream took him by the shirt and pulled him outside.</p><p>
  <b>D] "Gosh please stop those noises you're giving me a headache"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "Can we go somewhere interesting? It sucks here"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "Where then?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "Let's go to my place?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "Let's go I guess"</b><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>• We arrived at my place at around 9:21am and I directly saw the coffee I had forget to drink earlier, so I just took it and warmed it up in the microwave.</p><p>
  <b>D] "And you were complaining about me and coffee earlier huh?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "Oh shut up I just forgot to drink it"</b>
</p><p>I took the cup and walked to my room, sighting Dream to follow me.<br/>
And gosh I didn't remembered the mess I had left. I turned around to put my coffee on my desk but Dream got in the way and poof, his white shirt wasn't white anymore.</p><p>
  <b>S] "Gosh I'm so sorry! Wait did I burn you- gosh go to the bathroom and clean yourself while I search a shirt or something"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "Im okay thanks, but I'd highly appreciate some clean clothes please"</b>
</p><p>I searched through the clean clothes in my closet and actually found one of Dream's lime hoodie that he gave me one rainy day. I walked to the bathroom and handed Dream his hoodie.</p><p>
  <b>D] "Wait- oh so you were the one who had my hoodie! I've actually searched it for such a long time."</b>
</p><p>Yeah right, I remember keeping it after and hiding it whenever Dream came home so he wouldn't take it.</p><p>
  <b>S] "Oh i uh- sorry I guess"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "Are you okay Sap? You've been kinda off since this morning, you're usually all excited, always responding to anything I say and now you're just all 'sorry' "</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "Yeah I'm okay I'm just tired don't worry"</b>
</p><p>Dream nodded slightly and I headed back to the bedroom.<br/>
I cleaned a little the floor, tossing some clothes in my closet, closing the curtains and turning my colored LEDs on purple.<br/>
I walked to my bed and sat while Dream finished changing his shirt and came back in my room.</p><p>
  <b>S] "So what do we do?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "I don't know, I was gonna work on the math test we're having this week"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "Wait we have a test? Since when!?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "Yeah we have a test, that's why I asked you to be early this morning huh"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "Oh"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "Yeah"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "So uh, you're just gonna do some homeworks now? What will I do while that then?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "Oh I though you would also work on it,at least a bit"</b><br/>
<b>Dream said as he sat on my desk chair.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "Well no I mean it wouldn't change anything"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "Okay then, come work and I'll do uh.. ill find something and if you don't come I'll just take your phone for the next whole week"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "No you won't"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "You know I will tho"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "That's what I though, come here now"</b>
</p><p>I walked towards Dream, sitting on the nearest seat from the desk.</p><p>
  <b>S] "So, what do I get?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "What do you want to get?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "Dream you don't want to ask me that.. "</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "Why? Gonna ask me to kill someone or what?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "No what the heck? I just- no it's okay do you have any ideas?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "Sap, what was your idea? Not gonna give you something you don't want, so it's better if you choose"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "Dream.."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "Sapnap"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "Uhm.. how are we gonna work?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "Uh, well I guess I'll make you some exercises with 4 questions or something like that and you'll answer"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "Okay so uh.. each time I get the exercise right can I have uhm.."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "Can you have?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "Can I have a hug..?please"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "Sapnap you know you can just ask me whenever you want for that.."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "I just want to deserve them.."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "Sapnap..you deserve hugs of course..but okay uhm.. then let's get started shall we?"</b>
</p><p>Dream took a sheet of paper and started writing some questions and some calculs to do. Man I was so fucked, what the heck does this even mean?</p><p>
  <b>D] "Okay so those are easy so you should be able do do them"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "Huh easy whAt? I don't even- Dreaam!"</b>
</p><p>Dream gave me the paper and I just looked at it. What was I supposed to do?</p><p>
  <b>S] "Can you at least give me an example or something because I don't understand shit"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "Oh right I'm sorry"</b><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">[Time skip cause I'm not good with maths]</span>
  </em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">《3rd person POV》</span>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Dream can we stop pleasee?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "We've only been working for 20 minutes Sap, you are so impatient"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "Dreaaammmm"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "Sapnaaapppp?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "Dream can we take a breakkkkkk?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "Gosh sure, yes please stop!"</b>
</p><p>Sapnap got up and launched himself on his bed, growning, followed by Dream who almost crushed him.</p><p>
  <b>S] "Be cArEFUL!"</b>
</p><p>Dream laughed and layed on his back. He had his eyes closed, hands intertwined on his chest and knees lifted up.</p><p>Sapnap sat against the wall, placing a pillow behind him to not hurt his back. Dream looked peaceful like that.</p><p>
  <b>S] "Hey Dream"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "Yeah?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "Do you think that in some years, when we'll have like, kids and all, we'll still see each other?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "Why? Of course we will"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "I just wondered.. I just really don't want to leave you"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "I don't either"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "Good cause your not gonna hear the end of me"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "I'm sure, I'm sure"</b>
</p><p>Dream chuckled and sat beside Sapnap, looking at him then at the ceiling. Neither of them talked, but they smiled. The silent was comfortable.<br/>
Just their breathing and the sound of some cars passing on the steets,<br/>
Just the smell of sweat and dark coffee.</p><p>Just the little movement Sapnap did to get closer to Dream.<br/>
Just the little movement Sapnap did to put his head on the other's shoulder.<br/>
Just the little peeks Sapnap took to look at his face.<br/>
Just the fucking kiss Sapnap wanted to steal him.<br/>
But he can't. But he wanted to. But he won't. Gosh he want to. No he can't.</p><p>
  <b>S] "Dream can I change what I want for the exercises?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "Yeah as long as you do them"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "Okay so I was thinking and uhm.."</b>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Okay so I'm gonna fucking do that. I'm gonna ask him. Gosh. I can't. No I'll fucking do it. Sapnap stop being a dumb bitch and do it.&gt;</em>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "Maybe you could give me.."</b>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Do it. Do it dumbass. Fucking aaaaaaaaaaaa do it. Gosh it's so hard. Why. Spit it out. Why can't I say it. I'll do it. I can.&gt;</em>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "..kisses..?"</b>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;GoSH I did it. Oh shit.&gt;</em>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "..Kisses..?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"S] Uh- I'm sorry no shit- I'm sorry I'm tired I just t-"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "Shut the fuck up"</b>
</p><p>Dream turned to Sapnap, moving over his laps and grapping the brunette by the shirt harshly, pressing his lips on his's like his life depended on this kiss. He released his grip to place a hand on the younger's face, rubbing his thumb over his cheek and the other on his waists.<br/>
Sapnap moved his hand to Dream's kinda-curly dirty blond hair, passing his fingers in it, keeping Dream's face close to his and slowly slipping his hands to the other's neck.</p><p>They separated some long seconds later, opening their eyes to look at each other. They were both flushing flash pink, mouth half opened and still holding each other.</p><p>
  <b>D] "Uhm I hope that's what you meant for kisses I actually didn't think of that i-"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "Dream please, can we..do that again?"</b>
</p><p>Dream smiled and banded forwards again, Sapnap leaning under the touch of the blond. Their lips met again, a fire lighting up in their hearts and spreading throughout their whole bodies.<br/>
Dream opened his mouth, passing his tongue on Sapnap's lips, who opened a bit more his mouth right after. The kiss deepened, the friction in their mouth making Sapnap whine. The little noises escaping the brunette's mouth made Dream want to hear more, and more. So he gripped the boy tighter, bringing him closer to his chest. Sapnap's mind was full, so was Dream's.<br/>
And they separated again, out of breath.<br/>
They looked silently at each other for some seconds, before Dream started to chuckle a little, which made Sapnap smile.</p><p>
  <b>S] "What's up?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "It's just, your so cocky outside but actually so soft and whimpery, the change is drastical"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "What that's not true it's not my fault if you pinned me down like that!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "I didn't pinned down, but if you want me to I'm up for it and more"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "Gosh and who knew you were such a dirty minded person"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "I never said anything, your the one who though about that Sapitus"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "Don't. Don't call me that. Never. Ever again"</b>
</p><p><b>D] "Okay calm down Sap"</b><br/>
Dream said as he gave a quick light kiss on the other's lips and got up, walking to the desk.</p><p>
  <b>S] "Mhhm! Dreeeam"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "What? Sapnaaap"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "Come baackk"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "Come here instead okay? You still need to work some things out for the test"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "I still get kisses?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>D] "Yes you do dumbass, now come here"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>S] "Yes I'll come for you daddy"</b>
</p><p>Dream started wheezing<br/>
<b>D] "Sapnap what the hell is wrong with YOu!"</b></p><p>
  <b>S] "What do you mean? So let's do those exercises now"</b>
</p><p>They both smiled, and started working, unexpectedly closer to each than earlier.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>[Legend says that Sapnap had a 0/20 on his test]</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Fin.</em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heelloooo, so what did you think? I kinda rushed this because I have a shit tons of homework for Monday and a mathematics test actually, what a coincidence.<br/>Anyway, hope you liked it :D<br/>If you see anything that could be changed or have any requests, feel free to comment that, I'll try to reply to everything (if anyone comment lmao)<br/>Have a great dayy ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>